Among the Stones
by Among The Stones
Summary: How do you find the light when all you've ever known is darkness? How do you choose between two paths when you've always been told there is only one? How do you find peace in the midst of war when you have no allies? When everything you've ever been taught is proven wrong, what will be the solid ground of knowledge you stand upon?


**Introduction**

The needles poked into Millay's skin, the feeling more irritating than painful. She was used to the feeling of getting a tattoo by now. There were already thin, black strips on her face and lekku, and a few down her spine. They were rewards for successful missions, and so the feeling had become more pleasant than not. It meant that her master was pleased with her. And that was getting harder and harder.

"You have done well," said Sidious, leaning back against the dark throne he sat upon. He observed with great interest and pride as his servant applied the tattoo's into the young Twi'lek's dark red skin. "Very well. The blockade around Naboo is fortified and strong, thanks to you."

The young girl, about fourteen, met his eyes with a satisfied smile. "Well, my lord, I did my best."

"Indeed you did." The man paused, leaning forward a bit. "I wonder if you would do just as well on yet another task..."

"Just name it." She was eager for another mission. To be quite honest, she'd rather be anywhere than in this palace. Being underground was stifling, especially when Maul was home. He always seemed to be watching her, suspicion and hatred in his gaze. Not that she blamed him, after Sidious had proclaimed her his favorite apprentice a few months back.

He smirked, amused at her remark. "I will. Soon. But for now, rest. Meditate, prepare for it."

Millay's shoulders slumped slightly. She hated meditation. Patience was not her forte, nor was it Maul's, and she understood why he had them practice it so often, but it was tiring. However, she knew not to argue with him. He punished her severely for any mistakes or disrespect. Sighing, she nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Good." He sensed her reluctance and gave her a grin that sent chills down her spine. "We both remember the last time you failed because you were impatient, do we not?"

She shivered. "Yes, Master," she said again. Nothing else sounded like a safe thing to say.

The servant had, by now, finished the tattoos down her arm and stood, giving Sidious a low bow. "Will that be all, sir?" he asked, tilting his head as if awaiting an answer.

"Yes. Ryx will have your payment. Go now, and remember our bargain. Tell no one of this place."

"Yes, my lord." The man bowed again and made his way out of the chamber.

Millay stood, uneasy, as Sidious had not yet officially dismissed her. "Will...will that be all, Master?" she asked, her amber eyes meeting his darker ones nervously.

"Yes. Go now. And inform Maul that I wish to speak with him."

She nodded, bowed, and left quickly, rubbing her sore arm. The pain of the tattoo would fade soon enough, but she was doing it as more of an anxious habit than because it hurt.

Millay was only halfway to her room when Maul stopped her in the hallway. His eyes gleamed dangerously as they made eye contact. She tried to act cheerful, pretend she wasn't afraid of him, but he was intimidating and so her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

"Maul! I was just going to find you. M—Master wanted to see you."

He said nothing at first and grabbed her arm, none too gently, his eyes narrowing as he examined the new marks on her skin.

"Another successful mission, I see. Congrats."  
Millay nodded, giving him an uneasy smile. "Thanks. Had to strengthen the blockade around Naboo. Nute Gunray was giving me trouble, though. Wouldn't listen. In the end I was forced to-" Maul's expression stopped her from continuing. He was definitely not in the mood for friendly conversation.

"Enjoy your victories while you can, young one," he said, releasing her arm and turning to go. "We both know only one of us will be a true Sith." He took a few steps down the corridor, but paused, and she felt his rage clearly, though he kept his voice calm. His last words made Millay shiver.

"As of now, you have our Master's trust and favor. Life with neither will be less than pleasant..."


End file.
